


He Knew

by darkangel0410



Series: Wing!fic 'verse [2]
Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things you don't need words for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knew

Once they started sleeping together, that was the end for Alex. He might not be into flowery words or stupid poems or any kind of romance, but even he knew when to admit defeat and acknowledge it when love beat him over the head.

  
 

Chris was the only guy who ever made him even think about a relationship, never mind actually want one. And, if Alex was honest, he had started wanting the relationship before the sex even happened; which was so wrong, it was mind blowing.

  
 

After the sex -which had been phenomenal, even by his high standards- Alex had been content to go to sleep and he hadn't even thought to tell Chris to go back to his own bed. As he had fallen asleep, he couldn't help wondering if Chris was any where near as in love with him.

  
 

He got his answer when he woke up a few hours later.

  
 

The shock of waking up and being surrounded by feathers was nothing compared to the jolt he got later when he found out that he was the first person to ever touch them. Chris might be as anti-romance as he was, but Alex knew that when you were as close as they were, you didn't need words. He knew Chris loved him, because he showed him every time they were alone.

  
 

Alex couldn't believe he had never noticed how tense Chris always was. In the ring, when they were hanging out with friends. There was always a watchfulness around him, even when he was smiling and screwing around, he never really relaxed. It always made Alex feel smug to know that he was the only one Chris trusted enough to be himself around.

  
 

“Dude, you're fucken killing me,” Alex groaned as he tried to sit up. “Seriously. I can't even get off the bed right now.”

  
 

Chris smirked as he got up and stretched before he padded over to the mini fridge. He stopped to toss Alex a shirt so he could clean himself up.

  
 

“Thanks.” Alex said absently, watching the way Chris walked, the play of the muscles in his back. He stared as he opened the bottle of water and walked over to the window, the tips of his wings brushing the floor.

  
 

Chris braced one hand against the wall, staring out the window at the city below them. They were high up, on the twentieth floor, and Chris spent a lot of time gazing out the window when they weren't busy.

  
 

Chris knew how lucky he was, he had everything he had wanted; in fact, he had Alex and that was something he had never even dared to wish for. He knew how lucky he was, but still a part of him always yearned whenever he was this high. It was an old want, one he had for as long as he could remember. He flexed his wings, almost unconsciously, as he looked out at the sky.

  
 

“Does it hurt?” Alex asked softly, wrapping his arms around Chris's waist and pressing against his back. Chris inhaled sharply; the feeling of Alex pressed that closely against him, of his shoulders rubbing against his wings, was intense. No matter how Alex touched his wings, the reaction was always the same- and the fucker knew it.

  
 

“Does what hurt?” Chris said, his hand clenched around the water bottle he was holding. Alex moved slightly, running his hands up Chris's sides and pressing his thumbs where his skin and wings met. Chris moaned and dropped the bottle, putting his other hand on the wall.

  
 

“When you look outside like that,” and Chris could fucken hear the smirk in his voice as he massaged the area by his wings. “When we're this high up and you can't fly,” Alex swept his hand over the arch of Chris's wings, as high as he could reach before letting his hand fall back down. “Does it hurt?” He repeated, pressing kisses along the edges of them.

  
 

Chris growled and in one swift movement had Alex crushed against the wall. He attacked Alex's mouth, biting his lip before sinking into his mouth. Without breaking the kiss, he maneuvered Alex onto the floor, pinning his hands over his head and using his other hand to slide between their bodies and gripping Alex's dick.

  
 

Alex hissed, arching his hips. He tore his mouth away from Chris's, panting. He groaned when Chris started biting his neck and shoulder. Chris smirked as, he slipped his hand down to grab Alex's ass. He knew how to make Alex just as crazy as Alex made him.

  
 

“It hurts,” Chris said softly, hours later when they were laying down. “I've wanted to fly for as long as I could remember. When I was a kid, I used to climb the tree at the park and just sit there for hours, staring at the sky. Even now, it's bittersweet for me when we have to fly to a match. I love being up that high but to know that I'll never be able to do what it feels like I was meant to...

  
 

“It hurts,” Chris repeated and he shifted, wrapping an arm around Alex and his wing covering them. “But not as much as it used to. I have other things that make me happy.”

  
 

Alex sighed and moved closer to Chris. He knew Chris loved him the same way Chris knew he loved him. There were some things you just didn't need words for.


End file.
